Silence and Promises
by Akira Majere
Summary: A conversation between the dead and living. A look between two characters and a bond that was forged between them.


**Silence and Promises**

Author's Notes:

To be honest, I hate this story.  It's weird and has too much conversation for my liking... but I wanted to try a new style.  So, eh...  Thoughts would be nice when you finish.  Yes, bad grammar is done on purpose.

----

Death was cruel, weaving a veil of darkness, silence and isolation around a single soul who clung to a single thread of life.  A single spirit who cried out for salvation and crawled to a beckoning voice.  Cries to end it all and to cut that shimmering thread.  Death promised a lost lover.  Coldness seeped into pores of skin.

Starlight fought the darkness and life promised hope.

---

"Aeris... what is it like?" Warm...  The spirit felt warm.

"What is 'what' like?" A silvery voice broke the silence, which was death.

"You know... being dead."

Alarming silence.

"Did I offend you-?"

"No. It's just...  just, that I never really thought about it before.  I was too busy worrying about you, the gang, and the Planet, you know.  Just didn't have time to ponder what it's like-.  Like being dead."

"Heh.  That makes- but have you thought about it?"

The female soul twirled around the lost spirit and leads it forward, creating a light path of salvation.

"Why all these questions?"

Silence from the other end.

"Why all these questions?" Repeating of a question.  Of a demand.

"... I miss... you.  It would be nice, I think, to know you're happy.  Call it curiosity if you must."  Morbid hope more like it.

The distant echoes of new life being born sounded around them.  The path briefly wavered.

"You know I would never lie to you..."

"Yeah... is it that bad?"

"No- yes- ...  Depends.  It's, hmmm, different.  When it comes to humans, you are judged and found worthy- you get to be reincarnated with soul energy and personality imprint intact."

"Oh?"

The soul lead on, making sure the spirit followed.  Darkness turned to grey.

"Yes.  And if you're bad...  You're personality imprint is eradicated and spirit energy dispersed into other things.  The Planet has no use for the wicked."

"And what about you?  You seem to be dodging the question."

A whimsical laugh.

"Happy.  Lonely.  Lost in a dream.  I'm a stranger here.  I've never been fully Cetra, not even close to human...  Part of me is now one with Holy, too.  I can dance in the Promise Land and merge completely with Lifestream- and still be intact and myself."

"Have you no companions?  For heaven to forge someone like you and then abandon you is too cruel a thought."

"You're so sweet."  Bittersweet.

"Well?"

The soul cocked her head sideways- a very human gesture.

"...I have my mother; she's my best friend.  My father has been reincarnated a long time ago, but I feel his presence- that comforts me...  Then there is the Planet."

"No one else?"  Surprise- a lonely angel.

"The Cetra are kind, but leery of me.  Human spirits cannot completely communicate with me since they mingle back into the Planet's essence and change into something- or someone- else.  In thought, ironically enough, I have become what Jenova wanted to...  A god.  One with the Planet."

"It doesn't sound pleasant and great as one would imagine."  Dry humor.

"At least I can watch and protect you."  Love was strong, even in death and rebirth.

"What happens to the... to the truly wicked?"

"Hmm?"  A brief pause.  "Sometimes they are given a second chance for atonement.  Some souls need it to be able to be allowed back into the Lifestream."

A silent question passed between the two.

"Even...?"

"Yes."

"How merciful.  I wouldn't have--."

"The Planet understands the madness which is Jenova.  Even I understand it."

"Hmph."

Silence.  Grey was fading into silvery white, the light path becoming easier to walk for a moment.

"Aeris.  I miss you.  I really do.  Especially talking to you."

"You're talking to me right now, silly."

Amusement for heartbeat.

"It's not the same."

Melancholy returns.

"I know.  I... I miss you, too."

A vow of love going unsaid? -   Perhaps.  The path seemed to become rockier.

"Wait for me.  I don't think my body can handle any more abuse.  Whether it be fighting or the illness."

Silence and a flash of withdrawn presence followed.  The path disappeared.

"I think I'm dying."

"You know Fate that well to proclaim your own death?  Didn't I say I'd protect you?" She was angered at such words and loss of hope.

"Aeris- I love you.  I miss you."

An exhausted sigh from the soul escaped through transparent lips.

"And I love and miss you.  I'll wait for you- even if it takes several more decades."

"Aeris, please--!"

A cool, wispy hand pressed against flesh lips that plead for a quieting voice.  White light surrounded the spirit.  The path was sharp and clear, the rocks melting into sand.

"Hush now.  Your angel was already at work when the wound was cast upon you.  I've cleared your system of the poison, mended the worse of the damage, and as for the illness- it won't kill you yet."

"Oh, Aeris..." The tone could haunt one's dream with its longing.

"Know this.  I would wait for you till humankind is a fable and reality, as you know it is no more...  So several more decades won't matter."

"But to ME they do."

"My love, when will you realize that even if I died a thousand times, I'll always be at your side?"

A hug and kiss exchanged themselves between starlight lovers.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Light was harsh in companion's eyes as death flesh sprang back into life.  The path had lead true.

"Thank you... Aeris."

No reply.  The living humans could not communicate with the dead.  A fleeting emotion of response, however, pierced the speaker's heart.

"Yes, I'll live my life to the fullest.  For both of us."  A whisper of heart, echoing the statement.

---

A human face of flesh hovered near by.

"Are you okay?  We thought we lost you there for a moment..."

"Yeah, I'm fine.  Just fine..."

------

Author's Notes:

Just whom IS Aeris talking to?  o_O;;;  I'm confused myself.


End file.
